winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 417
The Enchanted Island (Island Tricks in the Nickelodeon dub) is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx girls travel to the island from Roxy's vision, the mystical world of Tir Nan Og sealed within the White Circle. They arrived at Tir Nan Og, and Roxy had a headache. Because of this, they put in the tent, and Aisha used her morphix power to defend her from any outside danger. While she's in the tent, she dreamt of Morgana . And this time they're inside a place full of bubbles. Soon, she woke up and was taken by the dark force. At the forest, Bloom suggested to split up to find the prison faster, and use their magic to tell the others. Bloom , Musa and Flora are with each other. Stella , Aisha and Tecna are together. They split up and they continued to walk. While Musa and Bloom were talking, vines started to take Flora. And when the two looked behind themselves, Flora was nowhere to be found. At Stella' s group, Stella complained that they should use their wings to get to the prison faster, but Tecna told her that if they us their wings, someone will know that they're there. While Aisha was mountain climbing, she saw mermaids from Andros. She quickly dove into the sea and introduced herself. Unfortunately, the mermaids turned into the dark force Roxy saw, and it took her. Tecna saw the whole incident, so she looked at her back if Stella was there. But unfortunately, she wasn't. She looked everywhere for Stella and finally found her looking at a half-naked, muscular man by the bushes. The man went out of the bushes and the two witnessed that he is a centaur. The centaur turned into the dark force and took the both of them. Back at Bloom's group, they continued to walk. Bloom saw the bushes moving, so she went towards it. She saw a very beautiful unicorn. She was mesmerized by its beauty, and Musa told her that unicorns doesn't exist. The unicorn turned into the dark force and took them. They woke up in the prison, where the Earth Fairies are. They found themselves together. They transformed into their Believix and converged to free themselves. They flied out and saw the Worm-like dark force. It then split into four and transformed into two dark mermaids , one dark centaur and one dark unicorn. The dark mermaids kept on using their hypertonic and supersonic voice against Flora and Aisha . To finish the mermaids, Musa from their back attacked them. The mermaids fell down and left the three. The unicorn and Centaur attacked Bloom , Stella , Tecna and Roxy . They decided that Bloom and Roxy are going to find the center of the prison. The battle continues. The creatures returned into one and attacked the five. Bloom used her Speedix , then she grabbed Roxy. They flew to the center and successfully put the white circle to its place. The doors unlocked and the creature disappeared. They all went out of the prison. The Winx including Roxy introduced themselves to the Queen of the Earth Fairies and to the others. They also found Nebula . Morgana proposed to the Winx to join them in taking revenge against the humanbeings and to the Wizards of Black Circle. The seven refused, leaving Morgana quite mad. She told the seven that tomorrow, they will start their vengeance and start to make Roxy agree to their plans. Video Major Events *The Earth Fairies are released. *Morgana start the campaign to revenge the humans and the Wizards of Black Circle. Debuts *Morgana (physically) *Warrior Fairies Characters *Fairy Pets *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Tecna *Musa *Roxy *Aisha *Artu *Faragonda *Kiko *Morgana *Earth Fairies *Nebula Mistakes *Stella's outer wings are blue instead of pink. Voice Cast Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Sam Riegel as Riven *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Larisa Oleynik as Faragonda *Karen Strassman as Nebula *Jason Marsden as Artu Quotes coming soon... Videos coming soon... Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon